1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to reproducing a stereophonic sound, and more particularly, to reproducing a stereophonic sound, in which perspective is given to a sound object.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of video technology, users can now view three-dimensional (3D) stereoscopic images. By using various methods such as, for example, a binocular parallax method, a 3D stereoscopic image exposes left-viewpoint image data to a left eye, and right-viewpoint image data to a right eye. The user may thus realize an object that advances out of a screen or an object returning into the screen realistically using 3D video technology.
On the other hand, stereophonic sound technology may enable the user to sense localization and presence of sounds by disposing a plurality of speakers around the user. However, with the related art stereophonic sound technology, a sound associated with an image object approaching the user or moving away from the user cannot be effectively expressed, and thus, sound effects that correspond to a stereoscopic image cannot be provided.